1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to household garbage and recycling storage, and more particularly, to a dual bin waste receptacle including a complementary lid for garbage and recycling sorting and storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for garbage cans have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a dual bin design suitable for household use that includes features to hold securely a disposable bin liner while permitting easy access to either of two bins while not disturbing or opening the other adjacent bin.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,674 issued to Ledford. However, it differs from the present invention because the present improvements include the ability to keep one of the sides closed while servicing the opposite side as well as providing an improved means to secure a liner (also referred to as a garbage bag, trash liner or bag) to the tops of the bins while remaining robust.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.